


The Shuttle Ride

by tresa_cho



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Engineers, Gen, Rescue, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dabble into how Gaila may have joined Starfleet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shuttle Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ageofalejandro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ageofalejandro).



His comms officer picked up the transmission as a glitch in the major frequency. Chris himself stood before the bay doors as they captured the shuttle, and helped his engineers pry the damaged door open. Carter almost fell over himself trying to get inside, and Chris dug his fingers into the engineer's shoulder. He yanked the man back and sent him sprawling on the floor. "Get back. All of you," he ordered. An uncomfortable wave of heat rolled down his spine.

His officers obeyed instantly, and Chris stepped into the shuttle. Female humanoids huddled against the walls of the ship, packed in as close as they could get to each other. Twelve of them at least, crammed into the tiny escape shuttle. But what caught his eyes were the figures in the cockpit. One man, slumped over his chair, eyes staring lifeless out the window. His Fleet badge glinted in the light of the hangar bay. And one female humanoid sitting in the copilot's chair. She turned to him, red curls falling about her green face. One of her eyes was blackened, and she wore no clothes.

Chris immediately stripped out of his shirt and tossed it to her. She unsnapped the safety harness and took the shirt.

"Get a female medical team in here," Chris said, raising his voice to his men outside the shuttle. Chris now recognised the humanoid as a female Orion, as she uncurled herself from the chair.

"My name is Gaila," she said in slightly accented Standard. "These are my sisters. Please help them."

"It's all right. You're safe now," Chris said. Gaila smiled, tugging his shirt closer around her.

"I'd like to join Starfleet," she said. Chris returned her smile.


End file.
